Mixed Signals
by 13InkHeart13
Summary: One shots cortos sobre Spike, Twilight y Rarity.
1. Chapter 1

_**Acabo de subir un fic de The loud House, son las 2 de la madrugada y ya me dieron a favoritos y un review, lo cual me alaga de sobre manera asi que en agradecimiento escribí esto, creo que trataré de hacer unos fics asi de cortos y rápidos, espero les gusten y pues voy a intentar esta nueva forma de escribir**_

 _ **Fever**_

Emocionado el pequeño dragón tomó su bufanda, una hermosa pieza de lana purpura tejida a casco por Rarity, y hablando de Rarity, justo ahora se dirigía a la boutique, aun cuando la nieve estaba cayendo copiosamente, el pequeño atravesaría una tormenta si fuese necesario.

-Twilight, ya me voy con Rarity, ya acabé mis deberes y te dejé la comida en el refrigerador solo caliéntala con un hechizo. -Spike le gritó al unicornio que estaba en la habitación superior de la Golden Oak.

-Está bien Spike ve con cuidado, abrígate bien no quiero que pesques un resfría… achuu ¡-Twilight se había asomado para despedirse de su asistente, pero un estornudo la interrumpió.

Spike que ya había abierto la puerta dejando que una corriente de frio viento se colara a la biblioteca cerró rápidamente la entrada.

-Estas bien Twi?

-Sí, claro, anda llegaras tarde a… achuu ¡- un nuevo y más fuerte estornudo sacudió el cuerpo del unicornio lavanda.

-Twilight creo que la que pescó un resfriado eres tú-Spike subió las escaleras y comenzó a revisar los ojos y la nariz de su mejor amiga.

-estoy bien Spike no tienes por qué preocupa… achuu ¡-Twilight miro al suelo avergonzada y derrotada-ok tal vez voy a enfermarme, pero no es tan grave, solo un resfriado, puedes irte descansare el resto del día.

Spike miro su bufanda por unos instantes, de verdad quería pasar ese día nevado al lado del unicornio modista, pero…

-No, lo único que harás será estudiar y esforzarte demasiado, asi que…-Spike se quitó su cálida prenda y la envolvió alrededor del cuello de Twilight, ella se sonrojo un poco cuando el dragoncito se acercó tanto a ella para poder abrigarla bien. -ahora a la cama, que ya te preparo un té y una sopa caliente, andando.

-Spike de verdad estoy bien, no necesitas cuidarme…-la bibliotecaria se resistía a caminar, pero Spike estaba logrando arrastrarlo a la cama y la obligo a meterse entre las cobijas.

-ni hablar, ahora relájate, encenderé la chimenea y pronto tendrás ese te caliente, y si quieres podemos pasar el día leyendo alguna novela, te parece?

-bueno…-Twilight inflo sus mejillas enojada y derrotada, pero la expresión quedo cortada por otro fuerte estornudo.

-Hace un momento tenías un libro, ¿estaba interesante? -Spike hablaba mientras acomodaba almohadas alrededor de Twilight para que quedara más cómoda.

-Emmmm era sobre biología y cosas asi, ya sebes cosas aburridas.

-ok, entonces mejor ve pensando que vamos a leer hoy, ¿sí? - Spike entonces se inclinó hacia el pony y le dio un beso en la base de su cuerno.

Twilight se puso aún más colorada, pues ya estaba roja por la leve fiebre que comenzaba a invadirla.

Spike bajó a la cocina silbando feliz de poder ayudar a su amiga en ocasiones como esas.

Cuando Twilight escucho ruidos en la cocina, por fin con su magia hizo levitar el libro que en efecto estaba leyendo momentos antes.

" **Enfermedades comunes y no tan comunes. Como provocarlas y curarlas Por el Dr., Virus Veritas"**

Twilight leyó el título y estornudo de nuevo, sería una tarde llena de estornudos, fiebre y temblores, pero valía la pena.

En ese momento escuchó al dragoncito subir las escaleras, asi que rápidamente escondió el libro y puso su mejor sonrisa, Vio a Spike con una tetera y una taza en una charola de plata, el pequeño dragón le sonrió mientras le servía el caliente brebaje.

Maldita sea, si que valía la pena, estornudó de nuevo.

Fever

The black Keys


	2. Generosity

Generosity

-Es un día estupendo verdad Spikey-Wikey? -Rarity respiro el frio aire invernal de aquel día que amenazaba con nevada.

-Si lo es, Rarity, si estoy contigo cualquier día es genial-el pequeño dragón se ruborizó al decir el alago, y trataba de esconder es rubor tras su bufanda purpura.

Rarity solo sonrió complacida.

-Eres todo un caballero Spikey

-Con una dama como tú es fácil

Ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras caminaban entre las calles de Ponyville, Spike llevaba en sus garras una enorme canasta con cosas que estaban cubiertas por una manta.

Pero fueron interrumpidos por un llanto que se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Ambos compartieron una mirada preocupada y al mismo tiempo salieron corriendo hacia el lugar, Spike tuvo que esforzarse mucho para alcanzar a la modista quien trotaba con sus cuatro cascos mientras el solo tenía sus dos pequeñas piernas.

Al doblar la esquina encontraron a una pequeña potra pegaso que estaba llorando, al preguntar qué es lo que sucedía la pequeña explico que su madre le había mandado a comprar algo, pero que en el camino de alguna forma extravió la bolsa de Bites, y ahora tenía miedo de volver a casa.

-Podemos ayudarte a encontrarla, se ofreció el dragón

-pero… es que... ya debería de regresar a casa ya me tardé mucho…-lloró la pequeña.

Rarity la abrazo.

-ya, ya, ya, mira cuánto dinero era? -la pequeña pegaso dijo la cantidad, no mucha no poca.

-pues no hay problema, mira toma aquí está el dinero ve a comprar lo que te pidieron y regresa a casa, tu madre debe estar preocupada.

La potrilla trato de rechazar el dinero, pero al mismo tiempo su rostro se ilumino por saberse salvada de lo que para su pequeña mente era la más terrible de las desgracias.

Cuando Rarity y Spike por fin convencieron a la potranca de aceptar la ayuda se separaron de ella y continuaron su camino.

Spike miraba embelesado a la unicornio, ella era tan hermosa como gentil, y generosa, siempre perfecta, y más hermosa se veía aquel día con aquel vestido de terciopelo rojo que la hacía verse tan a tono con la época decembrina, y esa bufanda blanca, y Spike estaba teniendo problemas para no ver fijamente las calcetas largas que adornaban los muslos de la modista.

Rarity parecía ajena a la atención de su acompañante, Spike ni siquiera sentía el peso de la canasta que llevaba en los brazos, por Rarity podría haber cargado un yunque eternamente si eso significaba estar al lado de su amada.

Por fin llegaron al hospital del pueblo, y al entrar una alegre Red Heart los recibió fascinada.

-Llagaron, los potros están esperando, en serio gracias hay muchos niños enfermos o huérfano y créanme que su visita les alegrara muchísimo.

-no es nada querida, lo hacemos con gusto verdad Spikey-wikey?

-sep. nos encanta venir a ayudar-Spike respondió con absoluta sinceridad

Los potros se alegraron de sobremanera l recibir los peluches hechos a casco de Rarity, y los bocadillos preparados por Spike, después ambos le leyeron cuentos y jugaron con los pequeños.

Cuando de nuevo estuvieron fuera del hospital y Red Heart les hubo agradecido de nuevo, los dos se dirigían a carrusel boutique donde tenían planeado comer algo y tomar una taza de chocolate caliente, y tal vez repasar algunos diseños del unicornio frente a la chimenea.

Spike estaba extasiado con la idea de pasar una tarde al lado de la hermosa Rarity en un frio día de invierno.

-eres asombrosa Rarity, tu idea de regalarles peluches y bocadillos a los niños del hospital fue genial, se veían realmente felices, eres la más generosa amable y hermosa yegua de Equestria. no del mundo-Spike hacia ademanes para poder explicar su admiración por ella.

-Oh Spikey, tu exageras, solo hago lo que cualquiera haría.

-Pero no cualquiera lo hace- Spike respondió-por eso tu eres tan especial

Rarity se sonrojo y soltó una femenina y tímida risita, que casi hizo flotar a Spike.

Pero nuevamente fueron interrumpidos, esta vez un motón de zanahorias salieron volando hasta sus pies.

Y detrás de ellas venia Carrot Top tratando de levantar su puesto ambúlate que por alguna razón había caído al suelo. -oh querida que sucedió? -Rarity se llevó una pesuña a la boca dramáticamente.

-Creo que el freno que mantiene a mi puesto de pie falló-la pony amarillo miraba su puesto que gracias a la magia de Rarity estaba de nuevo en pie.

-pero mira creo que ya está mejor ahora dijo la modista viendo que ahora el puesto se mantenía firme.

-si gracias Rarity, ahora solo debo recoger mis zanahorias y…-pero la pony no termino de hablar pues en ese momento Spike ya estaba caminando hacia ella con los brazos llenos de las anaranjadas verduras.

El pequeño dragón dejo su carga en el carrito y corrió por las pocas que no había podido llevar y que se habían alejado por rodando por la calle.

-Ahora vuelvo solo quedan unas pocas dijo el cachorro de dragón mientras corría calle abajo.

-Wow el pequeño sí que es útil verdad, y cuan amable es-Carrot miraba sorprendida al pequeño.

-asi es mi Spikey wikey, siempre un caballero- Rarity miraba con orgullo al dragoncito que seguía buscando alguna zanahoria prófuga al fondo de la calle.

-algún día deberías prestármelo-Carrot rio en tono juguetón-me seria de mucha ayuda.

-No.-la voz de Rarity no había cambiado, seguía siendo aquella melodiosa, acompasada y muy elegante voz digna de Canterlot.

-jajaja… espera que? -Carrot tardo en darse cuenta que Rarity le había dicho tajantemente que no.

-dije que no querida, no te prestaré a Spikey, nunca-Rarity la miraba sin cambiar de semblante, ahí estaba esa sonrisa de modelo, ahí el porte de dama de alta clase, y la voz tan dulce y amable, pero…-puedes pedirme lo que sea querida, dinero, ropa, te prestaría inclusive algunas de mis joyas, puedes apostar que si… pero ese pequeño dragón que vez ahí, ese es mío y solo mío, CAPISCI?

Carrot se quedó helada, y muda no sabía si Rarity estaba bromeando o no, pero algo le decía que hablaba completamente en serio, y ese algo la asustaba.

-claro…-en ese momento llegó Spike y dejando las últimas verduras en el carrito tato de comenzar una conversación con Carrot, pero la yegua se veía un poco… rara, cuando iba a preguntar el por qué, Rarity lo envolvió con su magia y poniéndolo en su espalda se despidió de la pony naranja y se alejó rumbo a su boutique, claro después de despedirse cortésmente de Carrot, Spike también dijo adiós.

-Pudiste arreglar la carreta de Carrot? -pregunto Spike en su espalda, mientras trataba de agarrarse a Rarity sin arruinar su peinado.

-Sí, todo quedo arreglado Spikey

-Lo vez Rarity eres la mejor yegua del mundo siempre ayudando siempre compartiéndolo todo.

Rarity soltó una risita.

-No todo, Spikey-wikey, no todo


End file.
